Destined
by The Keeper of Dreams
Summary: Two princesses are seperated during an attack on their kingdom by the malicious demon Naraku, on a quest to obtain immortality. As one princess is held in captivity, the other escapes.Suddenly strange phenemona begin to occur; full summary inside...


Two Princesses are separated during an attack on their kingdom by the malicious demon Naraku on a quest to obtain immortality. As one princess is held in captivity, the other manages to escape and flourishes, all memories of her royal past forgotten. Suddenly their powers begin to develop at a phenomenal rate and they are once more the target of humans and demons alike. Once the princesses are reunited can they draw on their strange powers to restore their kingdom and destroy Naraku before he discovers the secret to immortality?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; however I do own this plot line in its entirety.

* * *

Scene Ι

Here in lies an account of the past

Act Ι

The Siege

* * *

For miles the sound of flesh and sinew and bone being cleaved into accompanied by the soul wrenching screams of men, women and children assaulted the senses. Blood soaked mud clung to the lifeless bodies and severed limbs that littered the once hard packed earth.

The young princess stood by her window, her face set aglow by the ever-growing flames that engulfed the village of her people. Tears slowly tumbled over her cheeks as she witnessed the carnage below.

She swallowed the sob that wanted to tear itself from her throat and turned to her ladies in waiting, all of whom sobbed freely as they knelt clutching to each other. Slowing she walked away from the sight of her people suffering, and addressed the girls cowering in the far corner of her study, the light of the flames throwing flickering shadows across their terrified faces.

"As of now you are formally released from your duties." The young woman stated.

"I ask that you follow only one last order."

"My lady, whatever you want of us we will gladly do as we are and forever will be your loyal servants." replied the Kaede, the eldest of the ladies, moving forward to meet the princess.

So deep was her bow, her long dark hair swept the lush carpet beneath, her dark brown eyes tightly shut as if by closing them she could banish the spectacle she had seen beyond the palace gates.

"Take my darling sister along with the royal treasure, flee this place, and never return." The princess finished her gaze fixed in space as she fought to keep her voice steady.

"And what of you dear princess surely you are not suggesting that we leave you and the Dowager queen behind!" Kaede cried her shock causing her to forget herself as she knelt before royalty.

"Please Kaede, trust me in this. I will not be harmed, but I must keep them from finding her." The princess spoke softly seeking to soothe the young girl before her.

"I am the only one with the power to shield her, and I would sooner die than allow him to lay a hand on her."

Just as Kaede opened her mouth to protest once more a resounding thud that caused dust to free itself from the ceiling above them sent vibrations through the castle.

Hardening herself the princess looked down at the girl facing her, "You forget yourself, Kaede; in this you **will** obey me! Now do as I say, and GO!" she bellowed, slapping the whimpering girl soundly across the face.

Six gasps were heard as the others looked on. Shouting could be heard now as the intruders made theirs way throughout the palace below.

Dipping into a low curtsy, Kaede quickly went to the wall and found the compartment that held the kingdom's most valued treasure. Wrapping the small parcel in silk, she motioned to the other girls to begin filing out through the secret doorway that she had opened.

As the time came for her to leave as well, she threw one last glance over her shoulder only to see that the princess had already turned away, and with that she slipped through the passage as well.

The young princess gathered the heavy silk curtains and drew them closed after looking once more to the hellish scene beyond her window.

She let herself into her room one last time and approached her gilt vanity her gaze falling upon the richly adorned box that rested on its polished surface. Lifting its lid she gently lifted an ornate tiara from within. Waning candlelight struck the precious stones as she slowly raised the tiara to rest it atop her head.

The wail of the hinges of the sitting room door being torn apart told them that they had at last come to take her away. A cool mask of indifference settled into place just as the doors to her inner chamber were thrown open.

She felt him before she saw him, the monster responsible for the slaughter her entire kingdom. She sensed the darkness that cloaked his aura, the madness that roiled within him.

"Finally, we meet at last, Princess Kikyo." he drawled, as he bowed in a mock display of humility.

* * *

Act ΙΙ

The Escape

* * *

The tunnel's darkness was oppressive. The air however was mercifully cool, and tinged with the smell of moisture. Slowly they made their way their only aid the accuracy of their memories. For each girl upon their arrival to the castle was taken into the tunnels and taught the way out only once.

The echo of the shuffle of their feet upon the stone was what all that would alert them to different paths opening out to lead to locations unknown.

Tightly clutching the small treasure that had caused so many unfortunate events to come to pass, Kaede battled the urge to drop to her knees and weep for her mistress and the cruel hand that fate had dealt her.

'Why- why, did this have to happen?' she thought, the voice in her mind strangled with grief. Lifting her hands to lightly rest on her chest she raised her face to the unseen ceiling above.

'For this, everyone in our kingdom has been slain.'

"And yet…and yet, I am charged to ensure its safety," she whispered into the darkness.

Coming to a halt she took a deep calming breath.

'Now, I must hurry!' she urged herself, her pace quickening as she reached a fork in the tunnel.

"I made it." She thought aloud, slipping into a large dimly lit chamber.

Kaede made her way through the large double doors and steeped into the room of the youngest princess, bypassing the richly furnished sitting room.

"Okaa-san, is that you?"

Looking towards the sound of the frightened whisper, Kaede was able to make out the shape of the princess.

"Hime, it's me, Kaede," the older girl spoke softly, in an effort to soothe the small child.

"Kaede-chan?" the little girl answered her confusion plainly audible.

"What's going on, what are all those scary sounds? And where is okaa-san?" she finished climbing out of her large bed towards Kaede.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat Kaede ignored the girl's questions; instead she surged forward to envelop the young girl in a firm hug. Releasing her just as quickly she pulled the girl forward, snatching a heavy riding cloaking and a pair of thick boots that rested by the door. Kaede instructed the girl to don both, while telling her that they must leave the castle.

At the sound of screaming voice the child princess looked up from her boots with wide eyes, locking gazes with Kaede.

"Hurry!" Kaede exclaimed yanking the girl from her seat.

Just as they reached the small door that lead down beneath the palace, the door to the room burst open.

"My, my, what do we have here?" a soft voice crooned.

Glancing over her shoulder at the sound Kaede placed her hands against the trembling child's back and pushed her forward and into the tunnel.

"Run Hime-san, run!" she cried turning to face the demoness that stood watching them from the center of the room, a near smile gracing her rouged lips.

"Trying to escape are we?" the intruder asked raising one dark brow.

"If you wish to get to the princess you will have to go through me," Kaede replied, eyes narrowing, "and I am not without my wiles."

Reaching into her cloak she drew back her hand revealing several sacred sutras.

"Calm yourself young priestess, I have no wish to see that child fall into my master's hands." The youkai informed, her eyes never wavering as she gazed at Kaede.

Kaede cautiously lowered the hand clasping the ofuda, meeting the garnet tinted gaze.

"Why would you wish to aid the princess in escaping?" she questioned her voice steely as she spoke.

"If my _glorious _master were to obtain that which he hunts, I would forever be a slave, a pawn in his endless schemes," she spat, "I refuse to aid him in a conquest that would ensure my eternal servitude!"

Eyes flashing the demoness glared at the fragile human before her, daring her to argue her sincerity.

As Kaede surveyed the emotion flickering across her enemy's face, she saw the desperation buried deep within the creature's soul.

With a slight nod Kaede turned away to enter into the passage, where she could hear the young princess's erratic breathing. Casting a final glance over her shoulder Kaede murmured to the demoness standing tall within the dimming light,

"May you find what you seek," The darkness of the tunnel swallowing her form.

* * *

Time lapse

* * *

Kikyo resisted the urge to flinch away as the demon leaned forward and caressed her cheek.

"Naraku," she began her voice colder than the farthest reaches of space, "tell me, to what do I owe your unexpected visit?"

The demon in question flashed a small smile his soulless eyes taking in the sight of her face greedily.

"So cold Kikyo, and here I thought that you would be happy to see me." He stated.

"Now then," he started sobering quickly, "I am sure you know why I have come here, what it is I seek."

Naraku cast a cursory glance about the room while walking away from the captured princess.

"I do," Kikyo whispered, "And I also know that you will never find it!"

Suddenly he was standing before her once more his hand encircling her pale throat.

"**You Will Tell Me**, what I want to know!" he bellowed as he tightened his grip on her throat.

Reaching up to grasp at the hands that were slowly choking off her air supply Kikyo couldn't prevent the sneer that stole onto her face.

"You kill me, and you will never know the spell for eternal life." She spat watching the rage contort his face as he heard the truth in her words.

Releasing his grasp he watched with thinly veiled disgust as the heir to the throne fell to the floor. Crouching so that his face was level with that of the gasping woman he snarled revealing knife-sharp fangs.

"I will wring the information from you if I have to, fair Kikyo, but you will tell me the secret of the power of the sacred jewel and the mikos of the legend.

* * *

Time Lapse

* * *

They had been walking for nearly ten minutes before the young princess broke the heavy silence.

"Kaede-chan, where are okaa-san and big sister Kikyo?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Closing her eyes as she envisioned the fate of her mistress who along with the queen mother had surely been captured, Kaede blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Reaching out into the darkness ahead of her Kaede clutched the shoulder of the child princess.

Tugging her forward she once again pulled the girl forward and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh my darling Hime, I'm afraid that your mother and sister had to stay behind." she whispered to the girl in her arms.

"What!" "What are you talking ab-!" the girl began her voice rising in panic.

"Sshhhh…" Kaede murmured hair face pressed into the child's soft hair. "You will see them again, dear one."

"Until then you must stay strong for them, and make them proud." Said Kaede softly, resting a soft hand against the girl's tear-stained cheek.

Kaede waited for the child whose tears had given way to small sniffles finally nodded her understanding, the sound of her steady breathing the only indication that she remained within reach of the distraught child.

Removing her hand from the child's cheek Kaede once more pressed her forward.

After nearly two hours walking down the dark path the ground finally began to slope upwards.

Taking the lead Kaede felt around near the tunnel exit and finally found the supplies that had remained at the site should there ever be a need to flee the castle.

Packs now settled onto their backs Kaede took the princess's small hand and led her out of the tunnel.

As they emerged onto a large hill they both turned and looked toward the ruin that was once their home.

"Why did such a terrible thing happen to our home Kaede-san?" the small girl questioned, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Reaching into her pocket to grip the jewel, Kaede stated sadly,

"I have no idea princess Kagome, I have no idea."

* * *

So I finished the first chapter. What do you think? I'd love your feedback. And I'll try to update once or twice a week as time permits. So thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to review and share any constructive criticism you may have! Thanks!

TKoD

Random Quotes:

Magnus: "Now what exactly did you come here for?"

Clary held out the torn pack. "It's Simon. He's missing."

"Ah," said Magnus, delicately, "missing what exactly?"

"_Missing_," Jace repeated, "as in gone, absent, notable for his lack of presence, disappeared."

Clary, Magnus and Jace. **City of Bones **by, Cassandra Claire

"Simon's not dim-witted," Clary protested angrily.

"It's true," Jace agreed. "He just _looks_ dim-witted. Really his intelligence is quite average."

Clary, Magnus, Jace. **City of Bones **by Cassandra Claire

I absolutely adore Jace's sarcastic attitude! Lol


End file.
